New Edges
The following is a list of new Edges available to Rogue State characters. Access Denied The following Edges from Savage Worlds Deluxe are not allowed. Background: Arcane Background (All), Arcane Resistance, Fame, Famous Power: '''All. '''Weird: '''Beast Master, Champion, Chi '''Legendary: '''Followers, Sidekick Combat Edges Disarm Mastery '''Requirements: '''Novice, Fighting d8+, Martial Artist The agent excels at removing an opponent’s weapon in melee combat. They gain a +2 bonus on Called Shots made to hit the weapon or the opponent's hand, and the target's Strength roll to retain their weapon is made at -3 (instead of the usual -2). Fast Strike '''Requirements: '''Seasoned, Agility d8+, Fighting d6+, Extraction The agent has learned to fight with great dexterity — moving in and striking quickly, then moving away before their opponent can react. If the character can move at least 2” before making an attack, they may strike and withdraw from combat without the target, or any other opponents, receiving a free attack. The agent is still subject to First Strike attacks from adjacent foes as normal. Ghost '''Requirements: '''Novice, Agility d8+, Smarts d8+ This agent is trained to use subterfuge in hostile situations. They receive +2 to all Tricks. Grab and Hold '''Requirements: '''Novice, Martial Artist The agent’s intimate knowledge of wrestling maneuvers grants them a +1 to Athletics rolls to grapple an opponent and Strength or Agility rolls made to resist a grapple. Additionally, they substitute their Unarmed Combat damage for normal grappling damage. '''Normal: Snake has Martial Artist and does Str+d4 damage with his unarmed strikes. When he grapples, he does only his Strength in damage. Example: Snake learns Grab and Hold. Now, he may apply his Martial Artist damage to grappled opponents, doing Str+d4 damage to anyone within his iron grasp. Should he later get Martial Warrior, it increases to Str+d6. Gun Fu Requirements: 'Seasoned, Martial Artist, Shooting d8+ The agent is able to maneuver well enough to continue using any firearm in close combat. '''Normal: '''You cannot use firearms larger than a pistol in close combat. Agent Rook has an M-16 and is rushed by a man with a machete. She can club the attacker with her rifle, but is unable to get a bead on the maniac as he slashes at her with his machete. '''Example: '''Agent Rook, having survived her close encounter, learns Gun Fu and takes point. The next guy to rush her with a knife is in for a surprise as she unloads her rifle into the man at point blank range. Heck Enterprises Combat Training '''Requirements: ' Veteran, Smarts d8+, Athletics or Fighting d10+, Improvisational Fighter For this agent, everything is a weapon. Any object that would normally do negligible damage (such as a paper clip or a thimble) does Str+d4. Additionally, normally non-lethal items can be used to inflict deadly damage at the Director’s discretion. '''Example: Jake Britain (with a Str d6) is sitting at a table in a street cafe when an enemy agent rushes toward him. Jake lunges with his plastic drinking straw, smashing it into the agent’s throat, causing d6+d4 damage! Leaving the agent wheezing in the road, Jake quickly and quietly flees the scene. Hindsight Requirements: '''Novice, Fighting d10+ Through luck, skill, or a combination of both, this agent is able to expertly defend themselves against multiple foes. Opponents gain no gang up bonus against them. Ranged Pin '''Requirements: '''Seasoned, Shooting or Throwing d8+ The agent may use certain missile weapons (knives, arrows, spears, etc.) to pin opponents to nearby surfaces. The opponent must be within 1”of a wall, tree, or similar surface. Make an Athletics or Shooting roll at –2. If successful, the target takes normal damage and is Bound, requiring a successful Agility or Strength roll to break free. With a raise, the opponent must make their Agility or Strength roll at –2 or remain Bound. Silent Kill '''Requirements: '''Veteran, Martial Warrior This agent has been trained in the art of stealth assassination. Whenever they successfully kill an enemy unnoticed in a single round, they may attempt one of two actions: They may pin the body in place with a Smarts roll or make a Stealth roll to catch the body and quietly move and/or hide it with the remainder of their movement. Either choice is a free action. '''Example: Agent Suzuki, creeping along the rooftop of a mafia safe house, drops down upon a sentry and kills him in one blow. She may then make a Stealth roll to catch the body and move it under the bushes before being spotted. With a success, the other guard at the end of the garden path may never suspect a thing. Superior Defense '''Requirements: '''Veteran, Agility d8+, Block The agent has mastered special defensive techniques. When using the Defend maneuver, their Parry is increased by +6 instead of the usual +4. Takedown '''Requirements: '''Novice, Athletics d8+ The agent is trained in how to throw or trip an opponent. If an opposed Athletics roll made to Push an opponent is successful, the agent can choose to knock the opponent prone, even if they did not get a raise. Typewriter '''Requirements: '''Novice, Agility d8+, Fighting d8+ The agent knows how to strike foes with maximum effect. They receive +2 to unarmed damage rolls. Wheelman '''Requirements: '''Seasoned, Ace This agent is a demon behind the wheel, able to fire any one-handed weapon while driving without suffering a multi-action penalty. When using the Chase rules, they receive an additional Action card with a success or better on their Driving roll when they're the driver. Professional Edges Cleaner '''Requirements: '''Seasoned, Investigator This agent knows how to hide information as well as uncover it. They may make the appropriate roll to hide or obliterate evidence. Others coming behind them must make an opposed roll to uncover any trace of their presence. The agent receives an additional +1 to Research and Notice rolls when searching through or obfuscating information. This stacks with the Investigator Edge. Commando '''Requirements: '''Novice, Agility d6+, Smarts d6+, Spirit d6+, Strength d8+, Vigor d8+, Fighting d6+, Shooting d6+, Stealth d8+ Commandos handle the toughest missions, often behind enemy lines with little chance of making it back. Almost always outnumbered and outgunned, commandos need to be the very best to have any hope of survival. A Commando character may be a former member of the British SAS, U.S. Navy SEALS, Indian Ghurkas, U.S. Army Rangers, or other elite unit. A Commando adds +2 to all Fatigue rolls made against environmental hazards (including cold and heat), sleep deprivation, foot marches, +2 to all Survival rolls, and +1 to all Stealth rolls. All off these bonuses are cumulative with those derived from other Edges. Demolitionist '''Requirements: '''Novice, Smarts d8+, Repair d8+ The agent receives +2 on Repair rolls when placing demolition charges, and damage with explosives may Ace. Forger '''Requirements: '''Novice, Smarts d8+,Forgery d8+, Notice d6+ The agent makes excellent forgeries. They receive +2 to all Forgery rolls and +2 to Notice rolls to detect fakes. Master Forger '''Requirements: '''Seasoned, Forger The agent makes flawless forgeries, receiving +1 to all Forgery rolls and +1 to Notice rolls to detect fakes. This stacks with the Forger Edge. Hacker '''Requirements: '''Novice, Smarts d8+, Hacking d10+ The agent is a master of penetrating electronic and computer security systems. They receive +2 to all Hacking rolls and any Research rolls where they have access to a computer. Each attempt to penetrate a system's defenses takes 10 minutes instead of the normal hour. Jump Qualified '''Requirements: '''Novice The agent has had training in the use of a parachute. They know how to put one on, deploy it, and land without breaking their legs - probably. The agent may Reroll immediately after failing an Athletics roll made to use a parachute, so long as the roll is not a Critical Failure. Mechanically Inclined '''Requirements: '''Novice, Smarts d6+, Repair d6+ The agent is good with mechanical and electronic devices, and can more easily figure out how to use and repair them. They get a +2 bonus to Electronics and Repair rolls required to use, design, troubleshoot, or repair such devices. Spectre '''Requirements: '''Seasoned, Agility d10+, Thief A master of infiltration, the agent gains +1 to Stealth and Thievery rolls, as well as Athletics rolls made to climb. These benefits stack with those of the Thief Edge. Additionally, the skill bonuses (including those from Thief) apply regardless of terrain, not just in urban environments. Sponge '''Requirements: '''Novice, Jack-of-All-Trades The agent is an amazing source of wide and varied information that can be dredged up at a moment's notice. They may spend a benny to have any Smarts-based skill at d6 for the remainder of the scene. Spy '''Requirements: '''Novice, Smarts d8+, Persuasion d8+, Research d8+, Stealth d6+ The agent either received formal training in an intelligence agency or is naturally gifted at gathering information through research, small talk, and sneaking around. They gain +2 to all Research and Stealth rolls, as well as Persuasion rolls for the purpose of Networking. Squid '''Requirements: '''Novice, Vigor d8+, Swimming d6+ The agent has been trained in combat swimming. This rigorous training has improved their swimming ability far beyond that of a typical person. The agent can hold their breath for twice as long, and all Athletics rolls made to swim are at +2. Social Edges Flash and Panache '''Requirements: '''Veteran, Charismatic The agent knows how to get the most bang for their buck. They gain an additional +2 bonus to reaction modifiers and Persuasion rolls when throwing money around. Legendary Edges Applied Knowledge '''Requirements: '''Legendary, Sponge The agent knows something about everything. They may spend a benny to gain any skill at d6 for the remainder of the scene. Empty the Mag '''Requirements: '''Legendary, Rock and Roll! The agent can fire all the remaining bullets in their automatic weapon with a normal Shooting roll by spending a benny. They must have at least half a magazine remaining to use this Edge. They must declare whether they're firing in a Small Burst or Cone template before they roll. Targets must then make an opposed Agility roll against the Shooting roll or suffer standard damage for the weapon. Impeccable Timing '''Requirements: '''Legendary, Agility d10+, Quick The agent has amazing reaction speed. Should they be dealt less than a 10 for initiative, their card is treated as a 10 of the same suit (ties are resolved via opposed Agility rolls). Inside Man '''Requirements: '''Legendary, Persuasion d10+ The agent may spend a benny to have a contact inside one enemy location per mission. Jet Setter '''Requirements: '''Legendary, Spy The agent is easily recognizable and gains an additional +2 to Persuasion rolls made while Networking. Master of Disguise '''Requirements: '''Legendary, Deception d8+ The agent is able to easily throw together a disguise at a moment's notice and receives a +4 bonus to Deception rolls to pass themselves off as another. Up Close and Personal '''Requirements: '''Legendary, Gun Fu When engaging an adjacent opponent with a firearm, the agent uses a TN of 4 rather than the target's Parry, It may not be used with Empty the Mag. Wraith '''Requirements: '''Legendary, Ghost, Stealth d12 The wraith is a highly trained assassin able to catch their opponent off-guard and strike in an instant. They may spend a benny to automatically get the drop on an opponent.Category:Character Creation